Shiroi Tsubaki no umarekawari
by Koji-Sakurazuka
Summary: Orochimaru siente que el mundo ha perdido sentido desde que murió su más fiel servidor,Kimimaro;pero no ha contado conque la mente puede con el cuerpo.Mientras,Naruto va a rescatar a Sasuke.Orokimi,Sasunaru YAOI


**Soy Kôji Sakurazuka Orochimaru, creador de este fic. Lo cree porque Kimimaro y Orochimaru sama son mis dioses y yo se que se aman de verdad, y aquel que no lo vea que sepa que le odiare de por vida y lo maldeciré...si me refiero a ti estúpido odiador de Orochimaru sama!Que se de sobras que sois millares...hojababosos!Todos aquellos que seáis capaces de respetar a su excelencia y al dulce Kimimaro que sepáis que este fic va a dedicado a todos vosotros porque sois inteligentes, que Orochimaru sama os lo pague. Una vez dicho esto, disfrutad de la lectura del fic, y espero vuestras reviews, y si mandáis alguna mala...que sepáis que podéis ir despidiéndoos de vuestras cabezas. (Kôji tras ver el episodio 127 de Naruto, hecho una furia y despotricando)Ah si bueno...decir que Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto san, no míos...aunque por lo menos Orochimaru y Kimimaro deberían serlo.

* * *

En pos de Sasuke **

Otro día más, un minuto más sólo, sentado en su silla, rodeado de adornos siniestros y serpientes embotelladas. Un suspiro...¿Cuántos iban ya desde queÉl murió? Incontables...menos mal que no estaba ahí su fastidioso ayudante, Kabuto...no le gustaba que viese como su fría cáscara de maldad se rompía a causa de una bocanada llena de melancolía. Tenía a Sasuke kun pero...¿Quién era ese chico comparado con Él? Una mera marioneta. Para el fundador de la Villa del Sonido, Élera una parte importante de su existencia, lo trataba de forma especial, lo quería tener cerca, quería que formase parte de su esencia...pero de pronto llegó esa maldita enfermedad...aquella que Él trató de mantener en secreto durante meses pero que al final pudo con su habitual voluntad y fortaleza...que impotente se sintió al ver caer su cuerpo, aquel cuerpo que había criado con tantísimo cariño, al suelo, escupiendo sangre...pero nada pudo hacer, ni siquiera acercarse a ayudarlo...pues estaba Kabuto delante y no podía demostrar claramente su única debilidad...aquel al que más deseaba proteger y que al final perdió por culpa de ese maldito médico que lo trataba como a un crío.

**-**Kabuto...realmente eres cruel...¿Cómo pudiste hacerle luchar estando enfermo?...Nunca te lo perdonaré...en cuanto te des la vuelta...-otro suspiro surgió de los pálidos labios de Orochimaru, quien se recostó en su silla y cerró sus ojos dorados, esperando encontrar en su memoria alguna imagen...algún recuerdo...

**-**Kimimaro...

* * *

-¡Orochimaru sama¡Orochimaru sama!-Kabuto entró precipitadamente en la cámara donde el hombre de ojos dorados se encontraba reposando, embargado en sus pensamientos y recuerdos que fueron interrumpidos de raíz. 

**-**Kabuto...quién te crees para irrumpir mi descanso de esa forma?-respondió molestamente el aludido, quien se sentía realmente furioso con semejante intrusión

**-**Lamento molestarle, pero tenemos graves problemas!La gente de la villa de la Hoja se dirige hacia aquí!Van liderados por Naruto kun, vienen dispuestos a recuperar a Sasuke kun!

**-**¿Quienes son?

**-**Veamos...Naruto kun...todos los maestros ninjas con sus alumnos...Jiraiya sama, Tsunade sama, y varios escuadrones de anbun...debemos huir!Nuestros soldados no podrán con ellos!

**-**Mmmmm...-Orochimaru se quedó pensativo, intentando crear una buena estrategia para defenderse

**-**Si al menos Kimimaro kun y los otros cuatro del sonido siguiesen vivos...tendríamos alguna probabilidad

El maestro de serpientes se levantó de repente...tenía las manos crispadas...no podía haber mencionado a Tayuya o a Kidoumaru, no...tenía que mencionarle a Él

**-**Prepara a todos aquellos que estén listos para luchar...y a los que no lo estén también...lo daremos el todo por el todo...y hasta utilizaremos a Sasuke kun...no pienso dejarme vencer...

**-**¡Si Orochimaru sama, inmediatamente!-el ninja médico se dirigió a la entrada con la intención de cumplir las órdenes

**-**Ah Kabuto...una cosa antes de que te vayas...

**-**¿Si señor?-se volvió a mirarle

**-**Si vuelves a mencionar el nombre de Kimimaro estando yo presente...te arrancaré las manos y la lengua de cuajo...-sus ojos dorados lo observaron con infinita crueldad y una sonrisa retorcida se dibujó en su rostro, mientras Kabuto se marchaba temblando de puro pavor.

**-**Ese hombre no es digno de pronunciar tu nombre con esos asquerosos labios...-una serpiente albina apareció entre una de las grietas de la estancia y se arrastró hasta Orochimaru, subiéndose por su pierna hasta su brazo; sus afilados ojos se clavaron en el reptil y sus suaves y pálidas manos lo acariciaron-solo yo puedo decir tu nombre...solo yo puedo sonreírte...mi preciosa camelia blanca nacida entre las llamas de la guerra...mi Kimimaro...

* * *

Iban todos en tropel, en pos de la Villa Oculta del Sonido y de su fundador. Lideraba el batallón Naruto Uzumaki, ya convertido en un hombre. Toda su energía en esos instantes se concentraba en un punto de su mente, en el punto donde se encontraba la fuente de todo su poder...su amor por el joven Sasuke Uchiha, "prisionero" de aquel hombre serpiente por más de dos años; durante todo ese tiempo sus pensamientos se habían bloqueado, su cerebro parecía un disco rallado, repitiendo una y otra vez imágenes de su juventud: cuando Sasuke lo salvó del ataque del poderoso y a la vez puro Haku, cuando le dio su almuerzo a pesar de haber perdido en la prueba de los cascabeles...pero el recuerdo que más se repetía era, sin duda alguna, cuando se besaron de forma accidental en el aula de clase...era incapaz de sacarse de la cabeza la suavidad de los labios del joven Uchiha...en ese momento fue como si se hubiese creado un lazo que los uniría por la eternidad...o así hubiese sido de no ser por la obsesión de Sasuke por matar a su hermano Itachi...qué acaso no entendía que si asesinaba a aquel ser despiadado, sería igual que él?Qué si se aliaba con Orochimaru por poder, traicionando a su villa, no era más que otro Itachi?Naruto aceleró la marcha azotado por esos pensamientos repetitivos; Sakura Haruno no lo estaba pasando mejor...su cariño hacia Sasuke hizo que su desaparición y traición la golpeasen en lo más profundo del alma...al menos ella tenía a su amiga Ino Yamagata y suponía que se consolaban de forma recíproca...pero eso no era así del todo; la chica rubia se había dado cuenta de que lo que más la entristecía no era la marcha de Sasuke, sino la depresión y desesperación de su amiga Sakura, por eso la acompañaba siempre y trataba de hacerle la existencia más agradable.  
Shikamaru Nara, superdotado y jefe de equipo, miraba las nubes según caminaban; la marcha de ese chico había hecho que toda la Villa de la Hoja se sumiera en una niebla de tristeza y apatía, y aunque él mismo adoraba la quietud y la calma, aquel ambiente funerario conseguía ponerle nervioso; menos mal que a su lado se encontraba Chouji Akimichi para poner un pequeño toque cómico, de hecho, incluso durante la marcha hacía pequeñas bromas; Shikamaru debía admitir que su amigo era atractivo ahora que se encontraba en su forma combativa, por llamarlo de alguna manera, aunque realmente lo que atraía al tranquilo jefe era esa simpatía y ese aire bonachon que desprendía Chouji...realmente le quería. A otro lado de la marcha se encontraban Hinata y Neji Hyuuga, ambos con el Byakugan activado por si a los del Sonido se les ocurría poner una emboscada; Hinata miraba a Naruto, le dolía verlo tan triste y furioso a un tiempo por la marcha de Sasuke y sentía que podía echarse a llorar en cualquier momento; mientras Neji pensaba en cómo la pérdida del ser que más te importa puede afectarte tanto...él no sabía como se sentía eso, puesto que el ser más importante para él era él mismo. Shino Aburame se mantenía impasible como era su costumbre, aunque notaba la tensión del ambiente; Kiba Inuzuki y su fiel compañero Akamaru mantenían sus instintos y sentidos abiertos, pero les resultaba difícil concentrarse en un punto, dado que los sentimientos de Naruto eran demasiado intensos. 

Los maestros Kakashi, Gai, Asuma y Kurenai, estos dos últimos cogidos de las manos, iban detrás de los jóvenes, todos ellos muy preocupados por el estado del que lideraba aquel mini ejército y por lo que sería enfrentarse a Orochimaru. Junto a ellos viajaban dos de los tres Sannins legendarios, Jiraiya y Tsunade.

**-**Oii Tsunade hime...tengo un presentimiento sobre esto...¿tú no?-dijo el canoso erosennin

**-**¿Un presentimiento?Ahora que lo dices siento una turbación en el aire...

**-**Y no sólo en el aire...el propio Orochimaru está turbado...llevo notándolo mucho tiempo...

**-**Tienes razón Jiraiya...eso es preocupante...para que ese hombre esté turbado debe pasar algo muy grave...

Finalmente habían llegado, la siniestra, tenebrosa y tétrica Villa Oculta del Sonido...o al menos así la veían los ninjas de la hoja desde las afueras de los muros.

**-**¡Bien!Vamos...aquí prima el ataque frontal, nada de tonterías de esconderse...y que a nadie se le ocurra protegerme...voy a ir derecho a por Sasuke...-estas fueron las palabras de Naruto dirigidas a sus compañeros, quienes miraban a su ahora líder, sus ojos azul eléctrico brillando con furia, su cabello rubio y puntiagudo parecía hasta afilado y las rayas de sus mejillas que le daban un toque divertido, ahora eran mucho mas anchas y se notaban de lejos, hasta sus colmillos parecían haber crecido...realmente el zorro de nueve colas estaba reaccionando a la desesperación y tristeza interior de su portador- ¡vamos todos al ataque!  
-¡Al ataque!-gritaron todos sus compañeros, pero antes de que pudiesen lanzarse de cabeza hacia la Villa, una sinuosa y un poco ronca voz les paró los pies.

**-**Alto ahí, guerreros insignificantes de la Villa de la Hoja

**-**¡O...Orochimaru!-gritó Naruto. Efectivamente, ahí estaba Orochimaru, sonriente, su típico rictus que lo hacía parecer impasible, incluso cuando estaba derrumbándose por dentro.

**-**La lucha no se hará en mi Villa, no quiero que se destroce...se hará aquí mismo en los territorios colindantes...¿creéis que tenéis alguna oportunidad de ganarme¡Intentadlo si podéis!-dijo el hombre serpiente mientras todas sus hordas se presentaban a la línea de combate

**-**¡Vamos allá¡Amigos...al ataque!-rugieron Naruto y su escuadrón mientras se lanzaban a la lucha, al tiempo que los ninjas de la Villa del Sonido hacían lo propio, mientras Orochimaru y Kabuto se quedaban en la retaguardia.  
Así comenzó la batalla entre la Villa de la Hoja y la Villa del Sonido.


End file.
